Bloody Mates ( Alucard Love Story)
by Kida Tatsuhime
Summary: What happens when Alucard somehow ends up in our world and ends up at a Ruby's house? What happens when he finds out Ruby is his destined mate?
1. Chapter 1

Ruby POV

I woke up to my same routine I do every day. I got up, took a shower, and dressed into a pair of skinny jeans, a gray tank top, gray converse, and my favorite jacket. I brushed out my pink hair and headed out the door.

"Hey what's for breakfast?" I called out to mother as I walked into the kitchen.

No answer.

"Mom?"

Still no answer.

"Mom, Dad, Luka?" I called out once more.

No one answered.

"Ok this is weird."

I walked to the fridge and found a note. It was from my family.

'It read-

Dear Ruby,

We had something very important come up and had to leave you at home alone. We have no clue when we will be back but we left you your dad credit card for food, and his truck too.

Love you,

Mom, Dad, and little brother Luka.'

"I wonder what came up?" I thought out-loud.

I grabbed pop tart and went to my room. I opened my anime drawer and pulled out the first book in the anime . I sat on my bed and began to read.

~At Hellsing manor in another dimension~

"ALUCARD!" Sir Integria yelled out to her servant.

"Yes my master?" Alucard said as he faxed threw the wall.

"There are reports of a large amount of ghouls in a small town in the outskirts of London. Get police girl and take them out now!"

"Yes master." Alucard grinned.

* * *

Alucard POV-

Police girl was finishing up the last of the ghouls while I was fighting with for the vampire who was controlling them. I was just about to shoot him in the head when something caught my eye they was in his hand. I shot him right between the eyes and walked over to his body that was now just a pile of ash. I picked up a little silver sphere that caught my eye earlier. Placing it in the middle of my hand I examined it. I noticed on the sides of it was words written.

"Our world is just an allusion. Take me to reality to find the one that waits for me." I read out loud.

'What is that suppose to mean? Who is waiting for me?' I thought.

Suddenly the sphere in my hand started to glow a white color. The white light grew brighter and brighter. Soon I was fully engulfed by the light. My vision stared to blur.

"Master!" I heard Police girl yell .

Everything then went dark.

* * *

Ruby POV

I had finished my book and now it was lunch time. I went to the living room when I was blinded by a white light. I shielded my eye and screamed when the light engulfed the room. The light soon faded and I unshielded my eyes.

I looked around the room and saw something I never thought I would see unconscious on my living room floor. It was a man with a red coat, fedora, and a pair of old looking glasses. He had pitch black hair and from what I could tell he must be extremely tall.' Oh. My. Glob... I know this guy..Its Alucard from that anime called Hellsing!' I said trying not to fan girl.

I walked over to him and crouched over his unconscious body. I was having an urge to touch his hair. After all these years of obsessing and preying my wishes has finally been granted. Even though I never directly wish for Alucard to be the one to come instead of my other favorites character... Oh well!

Slowly I took my finger and poked his left cheek to check if he was real. 'Well he is defiantly real.. AWESOME!' I continued poking his cheek while saying "Boop" out loud. 'This is fun!' I giggled to myself.

Suddenly his hand grabbed my wrist before I could poke his cheek again. I looked to see his beautiful red eye wide open looking directly at me...'Crap..' He stood up to his full hight and towered over me while still having a tight grip on my wrist. He pulled out his famous gun Jackal and pointed it at my head.

"Who are you!" He roared.

"...Um... R-Ruby... Ruby Rose.." I shuttered . God he is scary when he is awake..

His grin in my wrist got tighter until I heard I pop. I whimpered and felt hot liquid run down from my forehead. I took my left hand and wiped it as the liquid ran down my cheek. It was blood... Alucard was pushing the gun against my head which made it start bleeding.

"P-please sir... Don't kill me.." I pleaded..

He looked at the blood that was still on my face. He pulled is face close to mine and started to... Sniff me? He pulled he face away from mine then put his gun away. He let go if my wrists and pulled me into a.. Hug? I struggled a little to find out that I'm not getting out of this death hug...I looked up at his face to see the most creepiest grin I have ever seen in my life.

" I found you... My queen." He chuckled


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard POV

I cannot believe I found her. If it wasn't for my gun drawing her blood from her head I would have never known. I found my The No-Life Queen.

"I found you... My queen." I said.

I felt her struggle a little but eventually she gave up. I looked down at her face that was now as red as blood from blushing. Her expression was a mixture of fear, confusion, and surprise. The face she was making was adorable. I finally let her out if my embrace. I then held onto both of her shoulders and put her in front of me, so I could get a better look at her. She was much shorter than I was in guessing at least 5'2. Her hair was a beautiful shard if pink which made her deep blue eyes stand out. She was very cute just like a little kitten. Not to mention this girl had some curves!

" Uh...I'm confused..." She nervously whispered but loud enough to where I could hear.

"What is soon confusing love? You are my queen, my destined mate you were made for me and me alone." I said with a grin.

"Might I ask how old are you my dear?" I asked.

"16.." She whispered loud enough fur me to hear..

Ruby POV-

'Destined mate?' I thought.

First I'm trying not to fangirl over his unconscious body. Next he gets up and tries to kill me and probably broke my left wrist!Then he randomly hugs me telling me that I'm his mate. God this sounds like one of the fanfictions I have read...

" So my queen do you know where we are?" Alucard asked letting go of my shoulder.

"Um we are in my house. In the 'real' world." I said emphasized real world.

"What do you mean by 'real' world?" Alucard razed an eyebrow.

"Ok. How do I explain this. You are in another diminution where you are not real... You see in this diminution your a fictional character from an anime called Hellsing.." I tried to explain.

He gave me a look of disbelief then changed to understanding.

"I can tell your telling the true... I guess I'm stuck here until I find a way to go home... Unless I want to go home..." He grinned.

"And why would you not want to leave?" I questioned.

"Maybe I want to stay hear with my newly found queen. I get to basically live in her home with no disturbances." He said.

He put a hand under my chin and lifted my head up a little so I was looking straight at him. He then started to lean in closer to me.

'Oh.. My... Glob.. He's about to kiss me...cannot... Control... Fangirling... Much longer...'

It was true I could no longer control my inner fangirl. As a result I had a nosebleed... But not any nosebleed... My nose blood came out like a FLIPPIN waterfall! LITERALLY!

Alucard quickly pulled back thankfully not getting any nose blood on him.

'Crap that was awkward... I cannot believe I did that... -_-'

I looked to Alucard who was grinning ear to ear.

" Why is your nose bleeding mate? I beat you were thinking about me." He said .

"NOOOOOO I WAS NOT! You scared me so much you made my nose bleed!" I said.

"I think your lying~~." He sing sang.

He took off his right glove and ran a finger ,where the blood was on my face ,completely wiping my face clean of blood. Then he... Licked his finger...tasting MY BLOOD! O_o

"You blood is delicious." He smirked.

"OK! Changing the subject... Where are you going to stay while your stuck here?" I said while he put his glove back on.

"Why here of course with my queen." He said.

"But where will you sleep! You don't have your coffin so it has to be a really dark... GOT IT!"

I quickly ran to my parents room, looked under the bed,grabbed the blow up mattress, and red sheets. I dragged the items into my mothers HUGE walk in closet. When I say huge I mean huge its the size of a FLIPPIN room!

"What are you doing." I felt Alucards breath on my neck.

"OH MY GLOB!" I screamed jumping forward making him laugh like the lunatic he is.

"Jeass... Don't scare a girl like that you almost made me die!" I yelled at the giant red vampire.

"Anyway... I'm making you a bed in my moms closet, which we are in right now, because this is the darkest room in the house. Since your a vampire and I don't have a coffin so this blow up bed will have to do!" I said.

"I would rather share a bed with my queen." He said snaking two large arms around my waist pulling my back to his chest.

"Well to bad for you! Your sleeping here! Now help me blow this crap up!" I said.

"What ever my queen wishes." He huffed grabbing the blow bed from me and started to blow it up.

He didn't take long to blow the bed up. Once he was done I put on the sheets and pillows.

"There! Now all he have to do is find out how we are going to get you blood." I said looking at my work.

"I could live on your blood my dear."

"THAT IS A BIG N TO THE O!" I said. " Ok theirs a hospital only and a half hour from here. So later you can go and 'borrow' some of their blood." I said.

"Fine.." Alucard huffed.

God this is going to be like those fanfiction isn't it...

~Time skip~

Alucard POV

The rest of the day when by pretty quickly. My mate and I spent most of it fixing things up so that I could live comfortably. Though I would have rather spent it getting to know my mate since she apparently know alot about me.

It was around 3am that my queen decided retired for the night. I waited until I knew she was asleep before I entered her chambers. Then I fazed through her door and walk over to her sleeping form. She was curled up into a little ball which was adorable.

I took off my shoes and coat setting them in a purple mushroom chair she had beside get bed. Then I sat next to her sleeping form leaning on the headboard of the bed. Her shifted closer to my body as the mattress sank under my weight. As of instinct she snuggled to my body.

She was nothing I thought my destined mate would be. I would have never thought this tiny human female would be my mate. As they say expect the unexpected. I petted her head and leaned down on the headboard a little more. I looked down at my tiny mate then smiled.

"Good night my queen." I said falling into deep sleep as the night turned to day.

I dedicate this chapter to Demon queen for being the first to comment and to Toonami who has decided to show Hellsing Unlimited!

OMG ! I never thought this story would be such a hit! Already 12 likes for only the 1st chapter!

Thank you all for supporting this! It makes me really happy!

Comment, Fav, Follow? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby POV

Usually my room is really cold in the morning when I wake up. Except this morning was different. Instead of waking up cold I woke up really warm. I suddenly felt someone move beside me. My eyes shot open to see Alucard cuddling me like a FLIPPIN teddy bear!

"Ahh!" I yelled struggling in his grip.

Alucard opened one eye and looked down at my angry face. He groaned gripping my tighter. His grip was so tight it was hard to breath. He closed his eye and turned to his back taking me with his... So basically now I was on top of him while being squished to death in his grip.

"Yo red giant! Let me go!" I said.

"No."

"Whyyyy?!"

"Because I'm tired and I quite like the position." He smirked.

"WELL I DON'T! Now let go I got stuff to do!"

"What stuff?"

"Day time stuff that does not include a giant red vampire. Now off!"

Thankfully he let me go. I got out if the bed, grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom to change. I changed into a plain gray tank top, a pair of black shorts, and black converse ( In pic but without the glasses). I walked out of the bathroom into my room where I was greeted to the sight of a sleeping Alucard.

'Thank god he's asleep now I can get some work done.'

I quietly grabbed my phone from the table beside my bed and headed out the door. Looking at the time on my phone I noticed that I had slept almost half the day since it was already 1.P.M.

'I thought Alucard coming was just on of my fangirl dream... -_-' I kinda happy that it wasn't a dream but on the other hand I'm kinda not.. I REALLY hope my life isn't going to turn out like those REALLY perverted fanfictions I have read.' I thought.

I went to the kitchen to see what I could eat for lunch. Sadly there wasn't much in the fridge or pantry..

' I'm going to have to go shopping later...'

I grabbed the only thing eatable in the pantry... The one and only blueberry poptart.

~Time skip~

Ruby POV

I was lying on the couch reading a book when I heard the door to my room creep open. Footsteps echoed threw the hallway and stopped in the living room. I looked up from my book to see Alucard standing beside the couch I was on.

"Your up early... It's only 5PM the sun is still up... Won't you like turn to dust or something?" I asked.

" I wanted to see my mate. Plus since I am the king of vampires, I can walk around during the day if I want. I just don't like the sun." He answered.

"Oh.. Also..Why were you sleeping in my room in the first place?! It took my hours to make you a FLIPPIN bed!" I ask.

"I couldn't sleep without my mate at my side~." He grinned..

"Baby.." I nagged.

"What was that?"

"Nothing~." I sing sang.

"Hey Alucard?"

"Yes love?" He questioned.

"Can you come with me to the grocery store? I'm out of food and I hate going places alone." I asked hoping he would agree.

"Of coarse love anything to help you." He agreed.

With that I set down my book, grabbed a pear of black flip flops and a black hoodie. Alucard followed me to my car and sat in the passenger side, while I occupied the driver seat. The ride to the market was quiet and really awkward.

Alucard would keep leaning closer and closer to me until we were shoulder to shoulder. I glanced him mentally telling him this was not the time for his crap. Sadly he didn't take the hint and instead of backing off he grabbed one of my hands so now we were holding hands.I was now blushing I mean who wouldn't?! =_=' god help me...

Luckily we both got to the grocery store without any more 'Alucard awkwardness' happening. Alucard followed me into the store still holding my hand in a death grip. I grabbed a buggy ( that is what I call a shopping cart.. Don't judge!) with my free hand and started down the many isles in the store.

"Alucard do you think you can get the cans of soup that this grocery list, while I go grab a few boxes to poptart on the next isle?" I asked.

"Sure." He says as I handed him the list.

I quickly went to the the middle of the next isle where the poptarts were located. I grabbed at least 3 boxes of blue berry ,which was my favorite, and was about to leave. Until a oh so familiar voice stopped me.

" Well, well, well if it isn't the little pink freak." Said the only person that calls me by that insult.

" What do you want Jimmy." I said turning to face him.(sorry if your name is Jimmy)

" Having the best day of my life until I saw you. You freak." He said grinning evilly.

"What have I ever done to you?!" I asked. Honestly I have never did anything to him. He is just your average school bully.

"Just being you freakish self." He said.

" You know what.. Just leave me alone!" I said starting to walk off.

I was almost out of the isle when a hand stopped me. I turned to see Jimmy grasping my arm. He then slung me back to the middle of the isle in one swift move. I yelp in pain as my body hit the floor.

" Never walk away from me freak." He stated looking down at me.

Suddenly I heard a growl from behind me. Jimmy looked up and his eyes widened in shock. I turn to see a VERY angry Alucard.

" What give you the right to push MY MATE around." Alucard growls.

In a flash Alucard was by my side. He helped me up as snakes one of his arms around my waist while the other was heading to one of his guns.

" Alucard no you cannot shoot him! You could go to jail!" I whispered to him.

Thankfully he answered my plead but instead he grabbed Jimmy by his face. Alucard held him up in the air and I could tell he was trying to hold himself back from killing him. Jimmy as squirming in Alucards grip pleading for him to let go. To tell you the true Alucard was scaring me a little because his eyes held anger and blood lust in them.

" Nobody hurts what is mine!" Alucard said darkly making me shiver in his hold.

"Alucard stop.. Please.." I whispered.

He looked to me and his expression lightens. He lets go of Jimmy letting him fall harshly onto the ground. Jimmy gets up and started to back away slowly.

" You two are perfect for one another. A short pink freak and a giant red freak!" Jimmy pointed at us and ran away as fast as I could.

After Jimmy was gone Alucard and me walked back to our cart on the next isle in complete silence.

" Are you ok love?" Alucard finally broke the silence that was between us.

" Yea I'm ok."

" Who was that brat?" He asked.

" Jimmy was the bully at my old school.. He always picks on me for no reason.. Out of all the people in my school he chose me to pick on." I said on the verge of tears from memories of not so happy times.

" Anyway I go everything I need so let's just go.." I said grabbing the cart heading to the register.

~Time skip~

We finally got home from the grocery store. Alucard insisted on paying for he groceries even if I wouldn't let him. Surprisingly his money actually works in this world.. My question is when did Alucard get a credit card. O_o...

Once I finished putting up my groceries I plopped myself onto the coach ,while Alucard went to get a blood bag from the fridge. Thinking back at what had happened in the store made bad memories flow threw my mind. All the my depressing emotions that I have bottled up for so many years. All of the fake smiles I put on when I was sad. The times I refused to cry. These feeling were finally let out. I let my tears roll down my check not carrying if Alucard saw them.

Soon I felt someone pull me into an embrace. I looked up at Alucard as tears fell from my face. I hugged back needing the comfort if another person... Or vampire...

"Shhh it's ok." He said striking my head.

I cried on Alucards shoulder for what seemed like an hour until I fell asleep in his arms.

Alucard POV

Ruby cried herself to sleep in my arms. Gently picking her up I headed to her room. I placed her onto her bed and tucked her in. Just before I open the door to leave when my mate started to whimper I'm her sleep. Quietly I walked back to her bed and sat down beside her.

' How dare anyone do something cruel to my mate. It unforgivable! If it were up to me anyone who hurt her would have a fate worse than death.' I thought stroking my mates hair. Honestly I didn't know why she was crying but I do know it has something to do with that brat back at the store.

' I promise that no one will hurt you ever again Ruby... Or they will pay the price.. Death..'

OMG! I cannot believe how many comments and Favs this story is getting! Thank you all!

To tell you the truth I never thought this story would be such a hit!


	4. Chapter 4

Alucard was still asleep... In MY ROOM! God all my hard working making him a comfortable bed for nothing! Jeass...

Anyway I still had a good three hours before he wakes up. This will be a good time for some research! Even thought I know about Alucard I have actually only have read the first book of the series. So all my only knowledge about Alucard is only what is in the first book. Now I have time to look up more about him without Alucard finding out... And get all weird about it... That giant weirdo... =_='

I went to the computer room and started my research. I used the most reliable source of all! YOUTUBE!

~Small Time skip~

After about an hour of looking at clips from the anime I have learned alot. Alucard is flippin AWESOME! And scary at the same time! I'm soo lucky!

Before I clicked off of Youtube a interesting looking video caught my eye. It seemed to be a cosplay vidoe so I clicked on it.'Why not Alucard is not going to wake up for another two hours so he won't know I watched this anyway!'

Vidoe-

watch?v=HUYwSvqgtzI

" Hahahahaha!" I laughed after the vidoe was over.

"These people are awesome! Lol Alucard and Seras make a jacked up cupcake! Hahaha!" I laughed even more holding my sides.

"The dude cosplaying as Alucard acts and sounds just like him!Hahahahhaha!" I am dieing if laughter now.

My laughing fit was then interrupted my someone clearing their throat. I turned to see a not so happy Alucard behind me... Crap...

"W-what are you doing up so early?" I asked him.

"I wanted to see my mate." He said.

" And for your information I don't believe those wannabes act like my people." Alucard said looking at the computer screen.

"Um... So you saw that?" I asked.

"Every minute."

"O-oh.. Sorry about that I was dong research and it happend to come up.. So I thought might as well watch it.." I explained.

Oh crap! I accidentally confessed that I was researching about him! CRAP!

"Sooo my mate was trying to know me better~ I would have told you anything you wanted to know if only you asked~" Alucard grinned.

"Ok? That would be cool I guess... I do think we should get to know one another better.." I said.

" I would love to know more about you my dear." Alucard agreed.

Once that was settle both Alucard and me went to the kitchen to talk. We both day down in front of each other and stared at each other.

~Time skip~

Alucard POV-

It was nice to finally learn more about my mate. I only asked her simple questions. For example, I asked her what her favorite color was. Simple questions like that. Since it was the first time we sat down and talked about each other I wanted to keep it simple.

Their is one thing I wish I had asked her. I want to know if vampires exist in this world as well. If so she could be in grave danger. I am the No Life King if and ate is my No Life Queen. If other vampires learned about her relation ship with me they would surly do anything to kill her.

I faze into Ruby's room and walked over to her sleeping form. I sat down next to her as usual.

I promise to protect you Ruby. Nothing will harm you while I am here.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby POV-

Alucard has been acting strange lately. It seems like something is bothering him. He is not the only one that has something bothering him. Lately I have had the feeling that someone has been watching me. I usually just ignore it but it scares me a little.

Right now Alucard was asleep in my bed while I was cleaning the house a little bit. I was in the piano room picking up some papers they had fell of the music stand.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. Before I could turn around someone grabbed me from behind and shoved a cloth over your mouth. Before I blacked out I heard a raspy voice whisper in my ear.

" You will make a perfect sacrifice for my master." It said.

I then blacked out...

? POV-

After five hundred years master has finally returned to use. I feel that he will need his energy after so many year. So I picked out a beautiful young maiden, who's blood smelt so irresistible.

Master will surely be happy with me. He might even reward me for my loyalty. Maybe he will even let me taste some of this girls blood. Oh happy day!

Alucard POV-

I woke up at my usual time, which was 5 p.m exactly. I walked out of my mates room and look around for her. I looked everywhere but she was no where to be found.

She would not have just left without telling me so that is out of the question. Suddenly a unfamiliar sent caught my nose.

"Vampire scum.." I said.

"If they have hurt my mate... They will meet a fate worse than death."

Ruby POV-

My eyes fluttered open to an unfamiliar scene.I had a sharp pain in my head and my neck had a cramp. I looked around and noticed that I was not in my room or even my house.

I tried to move but my hands and feet but they were chained to the wall. My wrists were swollen making the cuffs feel tighter on my wrists.

"Where am I?" I signed.

"You my dear are in my cage." An unfamiliar voice said.

My head shot to the direction of the voice to revel a man. He had raven black hair with the tips dyed a blue color. He was a little taller than I was but not as tall as Alucard. The most unforgettable feature was his piercing red eye. He was a vampire for sure.

"W-who are you and why am I here!" I shouted at him.

" my name is not important at the moment. The reason why I brought you here is because I will use you as a sacrifice." He grinned evilly.

"A sacrifice?!" I yelled."For who?!"

"My master." He simply said

"Why? Why me?!" I asked.

"After many years my master has finally returned. He will be very hungry and everyone knows the perfect meal for a vampire is fresh virgin blood fir a beautiful girl." He chuckled.

"And who is your so called master." I said I spat at him.

"That you will learn in due time my dear."

'Alucard.. Please help me.'


End file.
